The purpose of this project is to identify from the Monroe County Psychiatric Case Registry the families of schizophrenic and depressed patients with children of ages 1, 4, 7, and 10; to study these families upon identification and again 3 years later within a convergent longitudinal research design; and to make both short and long-term predictions about which offspring will be vulnerable to (or cope successfully against) later mental illness.